


Blush

by Briski



Category: Glee, darren criss - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briski/pseuds/Briski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets a crush on a curly-haired young man named Darren Criss. Blaine indulges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

Blaine woke slowly, rubbing his eyes. Soft music drifted from across the room. He turned over in bed, the spot next to him noticeably empty. He saw Kurt sitting at his desk, watching something on his laptop. As he woke up a little more, the tune coming from the speakers became more familiar, but he still couldn’t place it.

“Kurt, baby? What are you watching? Come back to bed with me. I’m cold.” He smiled with squinty eyes at Kurt, who returned to bed, laptop in hand.

“You’re adorable in the morning.” Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine’s slightly curly hair. Kurt sat with his back against the headboard, the computer in his lap. “I found videos of this guy on Youtube. He sings Disney music. He’s pretty cute. He’s a good singer, too. I was just watching him sing “Belle” from Beauty and The Beast. I love Beauty and The Beast. I hate that yellow color of Belle’s dress though. It makes her looks completely washed out.”

Blaine shook his head and laughed softly, burying his face in Kurt’s shoulder. “Hand me my glasses off of the nightstand so I can see. I want to take a look at this guy you’re all wrapped up in.” Kurt reached over to the nightstand, and grabbed Blaine’s glasses, unfolding them, and slipping them onto Blaine’s head. He let out a low growl.

“You are absolutely sinful in glasses.”

Blaine rolled his eyes.

“If nerds are what you’re into.” Blaine finally took the computer into his own lap, pressing play on the video Kurt had paused on screen. “Which apparently they are.” He examined the screen closely. A boy about his age faced him, guitar held in front of him. He wore a light blue striped polo, and had a huge mop of brown curls. They watched quietly for a few minutes as the boy sang the story of Belle. Kurt stroked Blaine’s hair softly as they watched. “He’s really good.” Blaine commented. “Darren Criss, hm?”

“He reminds me of you.” Kurt smiled as he said it, and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. “I think that’s part of the reason why I like him so much.” They kissed again, and Kurt nuzzled Blaine’s nose. “He’s not nearly as cute as you though,” he hummed against Blaine’s lips as Blaine rolled on top of him. What a great start to a Friday morning.

~*~*~*~*

It was a drizzly Wednesday. Blaine had come over to the Hummel household for dinner, and was now watching football with Finn and Burt. Kurt sat on the couch, thoroughly ignoring the random shouts elicited by his father, brother, and boyfriend. Blaine sat on the floor between his legs. He couldn’t help but play with the random curls adorning Blaine’s hair. He’s become rather obsessed with Blaine’s curls lately, and begged him not to slick his hair down all the time. The Blaine that sat in front of him right now looked very different from the boy in the red and blue blazer. He now wore a pair of old black Converse, worn blue jeans, and a dark blue hooded sweatshirt. At Kurt’s request, he had not put any product in his hair. It was soft as silk, and full of curl. Kurt couldn’t keep his hands away.

Kurt was surfing the internet on his phone with his free hand, when he came across a posting that made him smile. “Darren Criss: Live at The Lima Bean”. He hummed in delight. He only realized he’d done it out loud when he saw Blaine’s eyes turned up to him. “What are you looking at, babe?” He had an adorable smirk on his face. God, he was gorgeous.

“You know that video I showed you of the guy singing Belle a few weeks ago?” Blaine laughed in response.

“Don’t try to act all non-chalant, Kurt. You’ve only been talking about him all the time for weeks. Darren Cross or something? It’s a good thing he doesn’t live here, or I might be jealous.” Kurt’s cheeks burned.

“Well, it just so happens, you may get the chance to be jealous. I have a feeling it might be a rather sexy color on you. Green would look fabulous with your eyes.”

Blaine slapped at Kurt’s leg lightly.

“What do you mean by that?”

“He’s coming here on Saturday. He’s playing a show at the Lima Bean. Let’s go. Please Blaine? Please, please, please go with me?” Kurt put his hands into a position of prayer, and stuck out his bottom lip, trying to look his most adorable.

“I don’t know…” Blaine grinned slyly, looking up at his boyfriend.

“With a cherry on top?” Kurt licked slowly across his lips. Okay, that was really unfair.

“Well, I guess, maybe-“ suddenly a pillow flew at his head from Finn’s direction.

“Dude, just go with him or he’ll never shut up, you know he won’t. Then he’ll try to make me go with him to see Devin Cross or whatever.”

“It’s Darren CRISS.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “And now it’s settled. We’re going together on Saturday. Yay! I’m so excited!”

“I don’t recall ever agreeing to this,”Blaine replied in mock shock. Another pillow flew at his head.

“Shut up, man, you’re going!

~*~*~*~*

The Lima Bean was actually quite busy for a Saturday. Blaine and Kurt found their own table off to the side, but still with a good view of the small stage. Most of the roaming troubadours that graced the coffee house were quite terrible. Kurt and Blaine had been on many a coffee date cut short by a screeching hopeful.

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek, and went to the counter to order their drinks. Kurt glanced around the shop. He waved to a few boys that he recognized from Dalton. Near the stage, untangling some cords, he saw a short boy with wildly curly hair. It was him. Kurt felt slightly like a groupie, and had to keep himself from absolutely squealing with joy.

“You better not be staring at his ass.” Blaine had returned to the table. He set Kurt’s coffee in front of him with a smirk.

“I wasn’t!” Kurt gaped. “Okay, well I mean, maybe a little bit. I mean look how adorable he is. He reminds of a hobbit.” Blaine laughed and took a sip of his medium drip, patting Kurt on the arm.

“Just don’t tell him that. I don’t know if he would take it in the spirit in which you intend it.”

“You don’t think I’m actually going to talk to him, do you? God. I would make a complete fool out of myself,” Kurt galled.

Blaine laughed again, shaking his head.

“C’mon, Kurt, you’re going to talk to him. If you don’t, then I’ll go over there myself and embarrass you.” Kurt blushed a bright shade of pink, and shoved at Blaine’s chest playfully.

“Don’t you dare, Blaine Anderson. I swear, I won’t kiss you for weeks if you do!”

Just then the strum of guitar strings brought their attention to the stage. The curly-haired boy was smiling at them, guitar slung over his shoulder.

“Hey, I’m Darren Criss. I’m going to play a few songs tonight, and do my best to entertain you. Here we go!”

His smile was absolutely gorgeous. Kurt paid full attention as Darren began singing one of the songs from his CD. Kurt recognized it, but couldn’t place the name. Human? Yes. The boy certainly had no sense of fashion. How Kurt would love to dress him up! He wore brown leather shoes, worn jeans, and a blue plaid shirt. Bright pink sunglasses were tucked in his front pocket. He would look fantastic in purple. As Kurt began to play dress-up in his head, he felt Blaine nudge him.

“He’s playing your song, baby.” Kurt grinned as he noticed that Darren was playing the opening chords to “Belle”. He took Blaine’s hand across the table. He loved his boyfriend for indulging him.

The rest of the show went off without a hitch. Several Harry Potter, Disney, and folk songs later Darren thanked the few patrons left for listening, and began to pack up his things.

“Go say hi to him,” Blaine urged Kurt. Kurt looked at his boyfriend with wide, incredulous eyes.

“I can’t! He’s absolutely gorgeous, and talented. I know I’ll make an absolute ass of myself.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, and got up from his seat. “It’s not like he’s Barbara Streisand, Kurt. God. If you don’t go talk to him, I will.” With that, Blaine was walking toward the small stage.”

“Blaine!” Kurt grabbed at Blaine’s arm uselessly, and got up to follow him, sighing dramatically. Darren was busy putting his guitar into the case when Blaine tapped him on the shoulder.

“Excuse me. I just wanted to say that I thought you were excellent.” Blaine turned on his best Warbler smile and charm as he held out his hand for a handshake. Darren turned around and returned the smile with a bright one of his own, taking Blaine’s hand.

“Aw, thanks man. That’s really nice of you to say.” Blaine reached behind him and grabbed Kurt’s hand, pulling him forward.

“This is my boyfriend, Kurt. He’s a big fan of yours actually.” Kurt blushed furiously, and gave Blaine a ‘I’m going to kill you later’ type of look. Darren offered his hand with a gentle laugh.

“Nice to meet you, Kurt. I didn’t know I had a fan in Ohio. Thanks for being my first one.” Darren’s smile reached his eyes when Kurt took his hand. He really was adorable.

“I think you’ve got at least two now,” Kurt smiled, motioning to Blaine. “I love your music though. You’re like James Taylor meets Eric Clapton meets the star power of Christina Aguilera!” Right after he closed his mouth he blushed furiously again.

“I’ll take that as the biggest compliment I can,” Darren replied. “Thank you so much for coming. I had fun tonight. I hope you guys did, too?”

“Yeah, we really did.” Blaine smiled, his hand on Kurt’s back. He loved watching Kurt like this. It was very rare he got to see Kurt nervous or tongue-tied. If possible, he became ten times more beautiful when a blush filled his porcelain cheeks.

“Well, thanks again so much for coming, guys,” Darren smiled, picking up his guitar. “I think that I’m going to try to go catch some shut-eye. I’m exhausted from traveling. Been driving all day, you know?”

“Oh. Of course,” Kurt spoke. “It was amazing to meet you, Darren. Are you staying here in the fabulous city of Lima tonight?”

This time it was Darren who blushed. “I’m just kind of living out of my car while I’m on this little tour. I’m hitting every coffee house, college or bar that will have me. It’s not the most comfortable, but it’s cheap, ya know?”

“Sounds like…fun?” Blaine offered up. He and Darren both laughed, and Kurt thought he might die from the amount of gorgeousness around him.

“You can stay with me,” Kurt blurted out, surprising even himself. Blaine turned to him with wide eyes. Kurt knew that the look Blaine was giving him was meant to say ‘are you crazy?’, but Kurt chose to ignore him.

Darren looked to Kurt with bright eyes. “Wow, Kurt, that’s very sweet of you, but I couldn’t impose.”

“It’s not an imposition at all!” Kurt replied. He could feel Blaine’s eyes boring into him. He was going to hear about this later. “My parents and step-brother are out of town looking at a college this weekend. It’s not much, but you’re more than welcome to my couch, my shower, my kitchen. I live within walking distance of here I wouldn’t want you to have to sleep in your car. It’s not safe, plus it wreaks havoc on your back. Bad for your posture too…” Kurt caught himself rambling, and quickly shut up.

“Are you sure?” Darren was clearly mulling the idea over his head, and he brought a hand up to run through his curls. “A shower would be awesome. I’ll pay for dinner, if you guys want some pizza or something.”

“Sounds great.” Kurt’s smile overtook his whole face.

“Excellent.” Darren patted Kurt’s arm, and smiled. “I just have to grab some stuff from my car and I’ll meet you back here?” Kurt nodded, and Darren picked up his cords and small amp, and made his way out the door to his car.

“Are you insane?” Blaine turned to his boyfriend, hand over his mouth in shock. “You don’t know anything about this guy. He could be some crazy serial killer or something. You don’t know!”

It was Kurt’s turn to roll his eyes. “Oh, c’mon, Blaine. I’m sure he’s fine. He seems sweet. I would feel awful knowing he was sleeping in his car just down the street!”

Blaine groaned. “Your good heart is going to get you into trouble someday, you know that?” The hard look on his face softened, and he leaned in to kiss Kurt gently. “You better have some sweats I can borrow. I’m staying over tonight too.”

“Another score for me tonight!” Kurt grinned, and kissed his boyfriend back gently. “I’ll never turn down a night with you, baby.”

~*~*~*~*

A few pizzas and a couple of two liters later, Darren was passed out on Kurt’s couch. Kurt sat on Blaine’s lap in the large recliner across the room. Blaine’s hand moved idly through Kurt’s soft hair.

“I had a good night tonight,” Blaine hummed softly against Kurt’s ear. Neither of them were paying attention to the glowing TV in the corner. Blaine was watching Kurt watch Darren.

“He’s very cute, don’t you think?” Kurt asked.”I bet if we gave him a haircut, and shoved him in a blazer he could do a fine imitation of a Dalton boy.” They both had a laugh at this, and Blaine pressed a small kiss to Kurt’s temple.

“You know. I should be jealous that you’re all wrapped up in another boy, but for some reason I find it absolutely adorable.” He nuzzled Kurt’s cheek, and Kurt turned to him and kissed him softly.

“Really? You do? I was kind of afraid you might get mad. I don’t know how you put up with me.” Kurt was fully relaxed against Blaine. He took one of Blaine’s hands in his own, playing idly with his fingers.

“It’s cute watching you blush, and get all shy with him.” Blaine moved his fingers from Kurt’s hair, and brushed one over his cheek. “I’m so used to seeing you so composed and put together all the time. It’s nice to see you a little silly.” Kurt unconsciously blushed at this, and Blaine laughed softly. “Just remember one thing though, okay, handsome?”

“What’s that Blaine?”

“No matter how cute you think Mr. Curly-haired-guitar-player-charmer is, you belong to me. With me.” Blaine smiled as he said this, and leaned in to kiss Kurt gently.

“I could never forget that, Blaine. You’re the only one who will put up with me.” They both laughed at that, and shared another kiss before getting up and ascending the stairs to Kurt’s room.


End file.
